First Love
by GC-hana
Summary: Giotto Vongola left to be the boss of the Vongola Family protecting those he loves, mainly Sawada Tsunayoshi. After 2 yrs. fate decided to let the 2 meet again as they let their love bloom between the mafia and battles. Might get OOC, AU, might add OCs.


A/N: Hi there! I thought of the plot on a whim after reading SilentSnowDreamer's _My Beloved_;and since I showed my friends the plot they said it was good. So, I decided to show it to you guys! I'm not sure if it'll be good but I'll try my best! AU. The characters might get OOC. I might add OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

The silence of the midnight stars remained as a figure was embraced by another. Intertwining their fingers and basking themselves with each others' warmth. Kissing, soft yet wet. Touching, ticklish but lustful. Gasping and moaning, so pleasurable as they were closed in their own secret world. A mewl came from the younger one as the older teased the youth with seductive eyes locked on the cute scene of the boy blushing mad. A world of lust and ecstasy engulfed the two. They didn't care. They loved each other, even if it was...

Forbidden.

"Ahhhhh, G-Giotto..." The boy moaned sinfully as saliva drooled down the corner of his mouth. The older teen smirked and captured his lover's trembling lips.

"You came already Tsuna?" The teen chuckled, pulling away from the boy.

"T-that's because, Giotto-kun... Touches me there..." Tsuna admitted, bashful and cutely.

"Oh, no need to be shy my dear Tsunayoshi. Just say 'prostate'. It's easy~." Giotto laughed.

"It's embarrassing! Even when you say it!" Tsuna yelled, face red both from too much heat plus his blushing.

"Hahaha, you're so adorable." Giotto traced Tsuna's chin, admiring the brunette's cuteness. Once again, Tsuna blushed.

"Hmm, wow look at that. It's past midnight." Giotto pointed at the wall clock. Tsuna merely wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"I don't care..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Eh, you still wanna go at it? It's been hours." Giotto stated.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to make love with you..." Tsuna admitted gingerly. Giotto smiled at his lover.

"Well, okay. But this is the last time, so no backing out!" Giotto smirked. Tsuna nodded, his brown spikes rubbing Giotto's golden spikes. Giotto pushed the brunet down on the mattress, rubbing the youth's hard member.

"So, what do you want? Nice and slow, rough and fast." Giotto looked at the brunet.

"Ahh... I-I want... Nice and f-fast.." Tsuna muttered between his pants.

"Alright."

Giotto positioned himself inside the brunet before thrusting. Giotto smirked as he was attacking at the boy's prostate over and over again, not giving any mercy. Tsuna shrieked in genuine euphoria as his wanton prostate was pierced repeatedly. Wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, Tsuna painted Giotto's back with scratches as he clawed the older. The jostles of the blond quickened as he rapidly poked Tsuna's sweet spot, earning a sinful moan.

"AHHHH~!" Tsuna screamed his lungs out as his cum leaked slowly out of the head of his member.

"Argh, fuck Tsuna! You're so... Tight!" Giotto screamed at the sudden squeeze around him.

Giotto slowed down his thrusts as he felt his own climax rush through. The bitter sperm flew to Tsuna's prostate making the brunet see hot white flashes of light. Tsuna's throbbing member that managed to hold back the cum released as the youth came with a pleasurable shriek. Giotto pulled his twitching cock out of Tsuna, who groaned in pain. Tsuna held on Giotto tightly, as if he didn't want to go. Giotto patted the brunet's hair.

"I love you, Giotto." Tsuna mumbled. Giotto smiled contently.

"I do too."

* * *

Giotto woke up with a start. The blond rubbed his eyes and stare at his wall clock. He shuddered at the wet dream he had with his best friend, Tsuna. They had been together for so long, that Giotto couldn't help but love the brunet. More than he wanted to.

It started 3 years ago in the summer festival. They were celebrating Tanabata, the meeting of the stars Vega, Orihime-sama, and Altair, Hikoboshi-sama. On a hillside, the best friends watched the colorful fire flowers burst into the starry sky. Time-rain fireworks drizzled the sky, dissolving before touching the hard earth. Weeping willows trees, painted with rainbow colors exploded into the distant sky. The colors reflecting off of Tsuna's hazel eyes, lips slightly parted, cheeks splattered with rose bushes.

Giotto's eyes locked on the blushing brunette, his heart pounding furiously. His lips parted to say something but closed as he just wanted to have this peaceful moment with his crush. He stared down at his sweaty palms that was trembling as he held his tanazuku paper that held his secret wish.

_I wish for Tsunayoshi's love._

That was his wish. He has pined for the brunette for a while now, so much that whenever Tsuna was with someone else, his heart squeezed. So for now, he prayed and wished on the fish fireworks, that looked similar to shooting stars, for his love to love him back.

Giotto smiled at that distant memory of long ago, but it was time to wake up to reality. This would be the last time he would ever see the boy before he goes into the future as a groomed and strong mafia boss. Did it really need to be like that? He dammed Reborn for it.

That crazy Arcobaleno was the reason why he had to enter the mafia, because of his so infamous ancestor. He didn't want to go, but the assassins and hit-men were already targeting anyone close to him. And what he feared the most was that Tsuna was targeted as well.

The blonde's parents were already murdered, and he didn't want that to happen to anyone he cherished, especially Tsuna. He faced pain already, and he didn't want to hurt anymore. So it was simple as that; join the mafia, lead the most strongest mafia family, defeat the hunters, and defend those you love.

Even if you couldn't see that loved one anymore.

* * *

A certain brunette rushed out of his front door meeting his best friend. His chocolate spikes flowing with the force of wind. Lush lips formed into a smile as he recognized the gold similar spikes of Giotto's.

"Giotto-kun!" Tsuna beamed as he jumped into the blonde's arms, blushing a bit so.

"Hey Tsunayoshi," Giotto hugged his crush gently in his arms.

Tsuna looked up at the blond, eager and happy eyes as always. Giotto plastered a small smile for the brunette.

"Huh? Giotto-kun, why do you look… Sad…" Tsuna's eyes became melancholic with worry written over his features.

"Wha-? What are you talking about? I'm always happy with you," Giotto brushed Tsuna's hair with his slender fingers.

Tsuna blushed at the gentleness of the older teen. Caressing the youth's frame with gentle touches, Giotto had the urge to plant a kiss on the boy.

"A-anyways, uh… W-where are we going?" Tsuna looked at the blond.

"The usual; Movie, lunch, then just star gazing." Giotto planned the day out.

With a happy smile, the brunette nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand, oblivious to the blush on the elder's face.

The duo watched a horror movie, much to Tsuna's displeasure. The killer already stabbed and gored a guy to death. He even chain-sawed a girl in half. Tsuna felt like vomiting as he saw the wretched crimson blood ooze out the victims' skin pores, torturing them in a slow and painful way. Whenever Tsuna got scared, he instantly jumped and hid his face into the blonde's chest, nuzzling into it a bit.

Giotto deliberately picked this movie for that specific reason. He just loved that warmth of Tsuna. He noted that most of the people were couples and they really wondered if the little brunet was a boy. 'Cause honestly, he looked too cute and feminine to be a male.

The movie finished and Tsuna was still trembling in Giotto's chest. Face nuzzled and eyes squeezed shut tight.

"Tsunayoshi, it's over…" Giotto said softly, caressing the soft silky hair.

"…I know." Tsuna mumbled into Giotto's jacket.

It took a few minutes for Tsuna to detach himself from the warmth of his best friend. Giotto was a bit disappointed at the lost warmth but stood up anyway. He wanted to spend his last day with his beloved and that's what they were doing.

"Hehe, were you scared? Did you want Onii-chan to take care of you?" Giotto smirked teasingly as he held Tsuna's hand.

"S-shut up! You're only 2 years older!" Tsuna pouted.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me, you couldn't even enter this movie." Giotto stated, pointing at the 'Rated: R' sign as they left the theatre for their next destination.

"It's not like I wanted to go…" Tsuna uttered.

"Pshh, please… I saw you drool at the sex scene in the movie." Giotto chuckled.

"I didn't! I-I…." Tsuna blushed beet red.

"You were just being the little perverted 16-year-old you are." Giotto laughed.

"…Shut up." Tsuna pouted.

"Anyways~, where do you want to eat? It's already 6." Giotto stated.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you!" Tsuna then simpered, intertwining their fingers.

"Mmm, then let's eat in a café." Giotto smiled.

"Okay!"

Entering a small café, the bittersweet smell of cinnamon rushed through their nostrils. The two sat at an unoccupied table looking at the menu placed beforehand on the marble surface. Scanning his eyes up and down the menu, Tsuna made his choice of dessert he would like. Giotto chuckled at the bright and sparkly face and picked his own sweets.

"Excuse me, would you like anything?" the waitress came.

"Yes, the tiramisu and just cool milk." Giotto answered coolly.

"Eto, chocolate caramel crunch gelato and strawberry vanilla cake!" Tsuna beamed delightfully. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Hey Giotto-kun…" Tsuna started, gazing at the passing people outside the window. A relaxed smile upon his face.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you can't reach someone you love, when they're just so close to you?" Tsuna asked, eyes becoming watery from staring at the sun setting.

"… Yeah, I do…"

"Hnnn…." Tsuna's mind drifted off into space.

"Here're you're orders, if you need anything else, just tell me." The waitress smiled as she walked away, leaving the sweets in front of the two.

Tsuna didn't hesitate to grab his fork and stab the cake and throw it into his mouth. Chewing on the juiciness from the fresh strawberries as the vanilla sponge broke into pieces. Giotto ate his tiramisu in silent, just happy enough to see Tsuna's smiling face.

* * *

After eating their desserts, the two walked back to Tsuna's home. It was past 8 and Tsuna's mother was already asleep. They sat on the lawn hidden by the brick wall, staring at the stars. Tsuna lied down on the soft earth beneath him, beside Giotto.

The blond glanced at his wrist watch and the day was almost over, and so was his ordinary lifestyle with his beloved.

"Tsunayoshi, I need to leave now…." Giotto started.

"Oh, really? Okay, I'll see you at school." Tsuna smiled in delight.

"… No, I'm really leaving Japan."

"What?" Tsuna sat up, looking at his best friend in disbelief.

"I'm moving to Italy."

"N-no! Y-you're lying! Stop, I won't believe it!" Tsuna's exclaimed, tears blurring his vision.

"Tsunayoshi, you know when I lie… Does it look like I'm lying?" Giotto smiled mournfully.

"Noooo! W-we promise, to be there for each other through all the years. You were my first friend, please! Giotto, don't go…" Tsuna muttered as he tackled the blond, holding him tightly.

"It's also hard for me… I don't want to leave you but-."

"Then don't leave. Please, stay here. I-I need you here.." Tsuna looked at Giotto, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Tsuna…"

Giotto cupped Tsuna's cheeks, rubbing his bottom lip. Leaning down, the blond kissed the boy, right on the lips. Their first kiss. Tsuna's wide eyes slowly relaxed and closed as he felt the love in the kiss. Tender and fragile, the warmth was comforting and protecting. Oh, the bittersweet salty taste of tears was the flavor of this first kiss. Their lips met, over and over. Not letting the kiss break, even through the salt water tears streaming down.

Tsuna felt Giotto slip a ring on his fourth finger on his left hand, the ring finger where your veins connect with you heart. But even if his best friend stole his first kiss, he didn't mind if it was him. The pain in his chest was hurting him too much. Yes, he was somewhat overjoyed but what good was it if he knew that Giotto was leaving, tomorrow.

"Tsuna, I love you… I wish you love me too, but if you don't then that's fine. I just want you to be happy… All the years I've spent with you lead up to this, I'm sorry that I have to leave.. I'm sorry I love you more than a best friend… But, with this, I hope that you'll still remember me.. This is our final farewell.. I love you, goodbye." Giotto smiled mournfully as he said that with tears streaming his face as well. Tsuna's heart pained for some unknown reason but he just wanted Giotto to stay with him.

And just like the wind, Giotto was gone, leaving nothing but a kiss and a ring. Their own symbols of love. Tsuna just stayed locked up in his room the next day, crying about the night before. The pain stabbed his heart, just causing the wound to bleed more.

That was the last day they spent together, to smile together. Though it was the first day they've kissed each other. But one thing was for sure.

It wasn't their last day loving each other.

* * *

A/N: Wao a good amount of writing, well isn't that swell? Hehe, sorry if it was just plain boring and rushed but I tried so that was alright. That last line of the story was pretty sweet and touching. But, Tsuna doesn't love him… Yet. As for his crying, well who wouldn't cry if someone you knew you're whole life was just gonna leave you in the end. Yes, Giotto gets wet dreams of Tsuna, is that wrong? He's 18, let him dream. Crying Giotto, major OOC. Urg, I'll just say it might get OOC and stuff every chapter again. Well a few things here was inspired by some songs. The Tanabata thing as well as the stargazing was inspired by the song 'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari' by the doujinshi band Supercell~! The title _First Love _was suddenly the title because I was listening to 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru. Ah! And I also can't forget that last line Giotto said, do you remember it? "I love you, goodbye." Yes, that was from the song, 'I Love You, Goodbye' sung by Celine Dion. I get inspired by songs a lot, if I get inspired again by songs, I'll tell you guys. Well, that's all I guess. So please review and give some critics. I would need it. Arrivederci~.

-Shiro Usagi


End file.
